KISAH ARMADA MASA DEPAN
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, Gon tak henti-hentinya memberi semangat untuk Killua yang selalu menyerah dalam mencapai cita-citanya. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Songfic dan one shoot langsung tamat. Cerita aneh dan tidak jelas. RnR, please!


**Aloha, apa kabar semuanya. Miu kembali lagi dengan karya yang baru. Setelah sebentar hiatus hanya beberapa hari, tiba-tiba ide cerita muncul di saat Miu sedang memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh dosen. Akhirnya setelah tiba di rumah, Miu segera saja membuat cerita ini. Aduh, kenapa Miu curhat pula ya? Hehehe…**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu "Armada Masa Depan" yang dinyanyikan oleh Ada Band. Cerita ini sekaligus buat perpisahanku dengan laptop yang akan segera berpindah tangan alias dijual. Huhuhuhu.. malangnya nasibku sebagai author yang baru saja mengembangkan kemampuan ngarang di sini. Sepertinya Miu akan hiatus selama seabad dan pastinya Miu akan kangen untuk membuat fanfic lagi. Entah kapan Miu akan menulis lagi. Semoga mama mau membelikan Miu laptop yang baru. Kalau tidak, Miu akan nangis darah karena kangen membuat cerita fanfic lagi. Huhuhuhu…**

**Ini terakhir Miu mengetik di laptop bersejarah ini. Ini terakhir Miu bisa menulis cerita. Ini terakhir Miu akan mengirim cerita di fanfic ini. Setelah itu, Miu akan hiatus setelah seribu tahun lagi.**

**OK, sudah puas cuap-cuapnya. Miu akan mempersembahkan cerita songfic ini. Sudah pasti dan biasanya, tokohnya tetap Killua dan Gon. Entah mengapa Miu suka banget sama mereka berdua. Miu ngefans banget. *Dhuaaak* Udah celotehnya. Dimulai aja ceritanya.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**MAIN CHARACTER: KILLUA Z. DAN GON F.**

**SONGFIC: ARMADA MASA DEPAN BY ADA BAND ( BOLT ITALIC ITU LAGUNYA )  
**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**TANGGAL: 22 MARET 2014**

**HARI: SABTU**

**WARNING: MUNGKIN AKAN BANYAK OOC. HARAP PROTESNYA DI REVIEW**

**CERITA ANEH DAN TIDAK MASUK AKAL**

**BILA TIDAK SUKA. SEBAIKNYA DITINGGALKAN DAN TUTUP SITUS INI.**

**BILA SUKA DAN MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MEMBACANYA. MOHON REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN. TERIMA KASIH.**

**RnR**

**JADI, ANDA MEMUTUSKAN MEMBACA FANFIC INI?**

* * *

**KISAH ARMADA MASA DEPAN**

* * *

_**INDAH PERSAHABATAN**_

_**TAK PERNAH HILANG DI MEMORI INI**_

* * *

Siang hari yang sangat terik, dua anak adam sedang berbaring di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Mereka tampak menikmati suasana alam yang terbuka ini. Sejenak anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang berambut perak. Dilihatnya, sahabat di sampingnya sedang menutup kedua matanya.

"Killua.." panggilnya.

Si anak berambut keperakan menoleh ke arah sahabat yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Gon?" tanya Killua segera membuka matanya.

"Aku kira kamu tertidur," kata Gon tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tidur. Aku cuma ingin merasakan suasana alam ini. Ternyata menyenangkan ya.."

Killua tertawa lebar. Kembali ia menatap langit yang biru. Gon pun melirik pandangannya juga ke arah langit. Seketika keheningan melanda di antara mereka berdua.

"Gon…"

Kini Killua yang memanggilnya. Gon pun melirik ke arah Killua yang sedang asyik menatap langit.

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu?"

"Iya. Apa? Apa yang ingin kamu bilang?"

"Aku akan pindah rumah."

Hening sejenak. Tampak Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia pun bangkit dan mengambil posisi bersila.

"APA? KAMU AKAN PINDAH RUMAH?"

Killua menoleh ke arah Gon.

"Iya!" sahut Killua cepat.

"Kenapa?" raut muka Gon menjadi kusut.

"Karena Ayahku pindah tugas kerja ke kota lain. Mau tidak mau aku harus ikut bersama Ayahku. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya."

Mendengar penjelasan Killua tersebut, Gon berwajah mendung. Kepalanya menunduk. Killua kaget melihat perubahan ekspesi dari Gon. Ia bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila yang sama seperti Gon.

"Gon, kamu kenapa?" tanya Killua berwajah sayu.

Gon tidak menjawab. Ia masih tetap menunduk. Terlihat kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Killua pun menatap Gon dengan pandangan sedih. Pasti Gon sedih mendengar kabar Killua yang akan pindah rumah.

"Jika kamu pindah rumah berarti kamu akan pindah sekolah juga. Iyakan?" kata Gon kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya seraya tersenyum kecil."Tapi, kita akan saling berkomunikasikan?"

Killua terpana melihat wajah Gon. Kenapa Gon bisa tersenyum di suasana yang terasa menyedihkan ini? Seakan senyuman itu dipaksakan.

"Ya… Kita akan saling komunikasi," jawab Killua tertawa kecil.

* * *

_**TERTAWA BERSAMA**_

_**MESKI SELALU DIIRINGI OLEH KESEDIHAN**_

_**PENUH WARNA**_

* * *

Mereka tertawa bersama. Meskipun masih ada rasa kesedihan yang bermain di hati. Tapi, di dalam jiwa mereka, persahabatan penuh warna ini akan selalu hidup meskipun mereka akan dijarakkan oleh perpisahan.

TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN…

Gon bertemu kembali dengan Killua saat baru memasuki SMA. Betapa senangnya Gon. Ia bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya yang telah terpisah selama tiga tahun. Kini mereka bertemu kembali di sekolah yang sama bahkan dalam satu kelas. Sekarang mereka akan selalu bersama.

"Kamu tidak tampak berubah, Killua!" seru Gon merangkul pundak Killua.

Killua tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu juga, Gon. Kamu masih polos seperti dulu," kata Killua sambil memperhatikan kepala Gon dengan seksama."Bahkan aku lebih tinggi darimu."

Gon membulatkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan tubuh Killua. Kemudian tangannya digunakan untuk mengukur seberapa tinggi tubuh dirinya dengan tubuh Killua. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Killua. Tubuh Killua tampak lebih tinggi dari Gon.

"Hahaha, aku menang. Gon, kamu kalah!" ucap Killua tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Gon merah padam. Kedua tangan mengepal.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan berusaha untuk meninggikan badanku. Killua, kau yang akan kalah nantinya."

"Oh ya, bagaimana caranya?"

Killua meledeknya. Gon semakin merah padam. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam kelas terheran-heran melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

_**BILA TELAH DEWASA**_

_**TERKADANG KITA KEKANAK-KANAKAN**_

* * *

Pertengkaran kecil di dalam kelas saat tadi pagi terlupakan begitu saja. Kini mereka sedang bertengger di atas pohon yang berada di belakang sekolah. Saat ini jam istirahat, mereka memilih duduk di atas pohon daripada berdesakan dengan siswa lain yang sedang sibuk mengantri di kantin.

"Kenapa kamu kembali ke kota ini, Killua?" tanya Gon.

Killua menoleh ke arah Gon.

"Karena aku merindukan kota ini. Di sinilah aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Aku merasa di sinilah kehidupanku. Aku senang bisa kembali ke sini."

Di dalam hati Killua sebenarnya, ia kembali ke kota ini karena merindukan Gon. Tapi, ia malu mengatakan hal itu kepada Gon.

Gon tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa alasan yang diutarakan oleh Killua itu bukan sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu Killua kembali ke kota ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan dirinya, sahabat terbaik Killua.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu memilih masuk sekolah yang sama denganku, Killua?" tanya Gon penasaran." Kamu malah memilih mengambil jurusan teknik informatika yang sama denganku. Aku rasa kamu tidak suka yang namanya dengan komputer."

Killua menatap Gon lama sekali. Lalu Killua menoleh ke arah atas langit.

"Aku ingin menjadi ahli komputer yang hebat seperti kak Illumi. Makanya aku memilih jurusan teknik informatika ini."

"Sejak kapan kamu mempunyai cita-cita tersebut? Dulu kamu bilang kalau kamu tidak mempunyai cita-cita yang akan dikejar dan nikmati saja hidup ini tanpa cita-cita."

Killua terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Gon. Muncul angin bertiup pelan menerpa mereka berdua.

"Dulu aku memang bilang begitu karena aku tidak mempunyai cita-cita yang ingin dicapai. Tapi, setelah kupikir jauh-jauh ternyata cita-cita diperlukan dalam mengejar hidup. Selama tiga tahun ini, aku berusaha mencari cita-cita yang ingin aku kejar. Akhirnya kuputuskan, aku ingin menjadi ahli komputer."

Gon tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Killua yang benar-benar dewasa tersebut. Apakah di depannya ini benar Killua yang sebenarnya?

"Kalau begitu keputusanmu, mari kita bersama-sama mencapai cita-cita itu," kata Gon tertawa senang."Kita berdua pasti akan menjadi ahli komputer yang hebat."

"Ya," sahut Killua cepat.

* * *

_**SELALU BERKHAYAL**_

_**NAMUN MELANGKAH DENGAN CITA-CITA YANG MULIA**_

_**ANUGERAH SANG KUASA**_

* * *

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. Menunggingkan senyum dengan berjanji akan berusaha mewujudkan semua cita-cita itu. Cita-cita yang mulia dan merupakan anugerah Tuhan yang kuasa.

Bel masuk berbunyi, mereka berdua menyadari saatnya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Sudah bunyi bel, tuh!" ucap Killua.

"Iya, ayo masuk kelas!" seru Gon mulai ingin turun ke bawah.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari pohon berdaun rimbun itu. kemudian mereka melangkah dengan ringan menuju kelas untuk menerima pelajaran kembali.

Sebelum langkah mereka menuju kelas, Gon berseru kembali kepada Killua.

"Killua, berjanjilah di semester satu ini. Kita akan bersama-sama menjadi juara. Seperti saat di SD dulu."

Killua menatap Gon. Ia melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku berjanji."

* * *

_**KITALAH ARMADA MASA DEPAN**_

_**YANG AKAN MENGUKIR DUNIA**_

* * *

Akhir semester, para siswa mendapatkan rapor hasil dari belajar mereka selama satu semester. Terlihat di kerumunan siswa yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Gon dan Killua berpelukan dengan riang di antara kerumunan. Kedua wajah mereka sumringah.

"HORE, KITA SAMA-SAMA JUARA!" seru mereka tertawa senang meskipun banyak orang yang menilai tingkah mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Mereka mengakhiri acara berpelukan dan fokus membahas rapor masing-masing.

"Seperti biasa aku lebih unggul," sahut Killua menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. aku tahu," kata Gon sewot." Kamu juara satu. Aku juara dua. Aku tidak bisa menyaingimu."

"Tapi, yang penting kita sudah menepati janji. Kita sama-sama juara di semester ini."

Killua tersenyum. Terasa senyumannya itu menerangi ke semua penjuru dunia. Membuat hati Gon menjadi tenang.

"Ya..," Gon ikut tersenyum.

* * *

_**RAIH SEMUA BINTANG**_

_**DAN TEBARKAN SINARNYA KE SELURUH DUNIA**_

* * *

Gon dan Killua. Dua bintang sekolah yang dikagumi warga sekolah. Mereka berturut-turut selalu mendapatkan juara. Killua juara satu sedangkan Gon juara dua. Mereka dinobatkan menjadi sepasang emas paling cerdas di sekolah.

Tapi, penobatan ini membuat Killua frustasi.

Mengapa tidak? Killua dan Gon selalu dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis cantik. Setiap hari dikerubungi seperti artis begitu. Bahkan laki-laki juga ikut menyerubungi mereka. Lho, kenapa laki-laki juga menyerubungi Killua dan Gon? Aneh.

Karena selalu dikejar-kejar oleh penggemar mereka, akhirnya Killua dan Gon memasang strategi jitu yaitu langkah seribu. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran massa antara Killua dan Gon. Berbagai macam keributan mewarnai suasana di sekolah itu.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini, Killua?" tanya Gon pusing tujuh keliling.

"Ayo, kita sembunyi di atas pohon!" pinta Killua cepat.

"Iya."

Mereka mengangguk bersama. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berlari sampai ke belakang sekolah. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka berdua segera menaiki pohon yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat bertengger di saat jam istirahat. Lalu para fans merasa kebingungan mencari Killua dan Gon di belakang sekolah tersebut.

"Kemana Killua dan Gon?"

"Padahal aku minta diajari soal pelajaran matematika sama Killua."

"Kyaaa… Aku ingin minta diajari soal pelajaran kalkulus sama Gon."

"Aku ingin minta tanda tangan."

Beraneka ragam komentar hinggap di telinga Killua dan Gon yang sedang bersembunyi di atas pohon. Untung sekali pohon itu mempunyai daun yang agak lebar dan besar sehingga menghalangi pandangan para fans yang sibuk mencari kesana dan kemari. Killua dan Gon menghelakan napas leganya setelah para fans fanatik itu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang kecewa.

* * *

_**TAKKAN DIPUNGKIRI**_

_**NANTI KITA AKAN MENJADI TUA**_

* * *

"Fyuuh, akhirnya mereka pergi," sahut Gon menghembuskan napas berkali-kali.

"Kalau begini terus setiap harinya, aku memutuskan pindah sekolah saja," kata Killua berwajah manyun dan mendapat respon kaget dari Gon.

"HAH, KENAPA KAMU MAU PINDAH SEKOLAH, KILLUA?"

Killua menatap Gon dengan wajah kusut.

"Ternyata tidak menyenangkan menjadi orang yang terlalu pintar. Aku tidak mau menjadi juara lagi."

"HAH, KENAPA?"

Gon kembali kaget. Killua memasang muka kusutnya untuk Gon.

"Reaksi kagetmu terlalu berlebihan."

"Tentu saja aku kaget. Kenapa kamu ingin melanggar perjanjian kita?"

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Perjanjian agar selalu mendapatkan juara. Apa kamu melupakan itu?"

Killua terdiam. Tampak persimpangan empat di dahi Gon.

"Ah, perjanjian itu ya…" Killua tersenyum simpul." Iya, aku tahu kok. Aku ingat. Itukan waktu kita di kelas satu dulu."

"Jika kamu ingat, kenapa kamu ingin melanggarnya?" tanya Gon merah padam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melanggar perjanjian itu, Gon. Aku hanya tidak ingin dikejar-kejar oleh fans karena kepintaranku."

"Tapi, inilah resikonya, Killua. Resiko orang pintar. Dimana-mana orang pintar, pasti banyak orang yang mendekati. Karena dengan kepintaran, kita bisa mengubah dunia dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang kita miliki. Karena kepintaran dapat mengubah kita sendiri bahkan dengan kepintaran, kita bisa mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang kelak kita rasakan setelah tua nanti."

Gon berbicara dengan lantang membuat Killua terpana mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Gon pintar berbicara selantang itu?

Sejenak otak Killua mencerna maksud Gon. Ternyata kalau dipikirkan Gon lebih pintar dibanding Killua.

"Haaa, kamu benar, Gon. Inilah resiko orang pintar," terlihat Killua menghelakan napas beratnya."Aku akan terus sekolah di sini dan meneruskan perjuangan terakhirku di semester ini. Apalagi sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga SMA."

"Iya, sebentar lagi, kita lulus kok!"

Gon menepuk pundak Killua dengan pelan.

"Takkan dipungkiri, kita akan semakin tua, Killua. Capailah cita-citamu untuk menjadi ahli komputer. Sebelum waktu membuat umur kita berkurang. Kejar terus cita-citamu."

Killua tersenyum.

"Iya, kamu juga."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama di tengah angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa daun-daun pohon. Tempat di mana mereka bertengger.

* * *

_**JANGAN DIBIARKAN BERGULIRNYA WAKTU**_

_**HANYALAH MEMAKAN USIA**_

_**TAK JELAS TUJUANNYA**_

* * *

Akhirnya Killua dan Gon lulus SMA. Tibalah saat menentukan universitas mana yang akan dimasuki. Gon memilih masuk universitas Yorkshin City dan jurusan yang diminati adalah jurusan teknik informatika. Sedangkan Killua belum menentukan universitas mana yang ia masuki. Killua masih bingung. Di tengah kegalauannya terhadap kebingungan memilih universitas dan jurusan, Killua meminta Gon untuk menemuinya di sebuah kafe.

"Kenapa sih kamu berubah pikiran lagi?" ucap Gon sewot." Katamu ingin menjadi ahli komputer. Tak jelas tujuanmu."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Gon. Aku merasa menjadi ahli komputer itu tidak menyenangkan. Membosankan," Killua mendengus.

"Hu… aku bingung melihatmu."

Sejenak Gon menyeruput jus jerusnya. Killua menopang dagunya dengan tangan tertahan di atas meja.

"Aku rasa aku akan menjadi seorang dokter."

BRUUUUSH!

Gon tersedak dan memuncratkan semua isi di dalam mulutnya ke arah wajah Killua. Kini Killua basah terkena jus jeruk tersebut. membuat rambut dan pakaian Killua ikut basah.

"Ma-maaf, Killua!"

"GOOOON!"

Killua berwajah merah padam. Membuat seisi kafe melihat ke arah mereka.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Gon?" sembur Killua berapi-api.

"Ma-maaf, Killua!"

Killua segera mengambil sapu tangan untuk mengelap sisa-sisa jus jeruk di wajahnya. Gon tertawa cengengesan melihat Killua.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa, Gon?"

"Maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud menertawaimu."

"Terus apaan?"

"Kenapa kamu mendadak ingin menjadi dokter?"

Killua merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia memasang wajah penuh percaya diri.

"Aku rasa aku merasa cocok dengan jurusan kedokteran karena berhubungan dengan anatomi tubuh. Soalnya dari dulu aku suka dengan namanya organ-organ manusia."

Sejenak wajah Gon menjadi pucat. Ia merasa ngeri.

"Apa yang kamu bilang tadi? Kamu suka dengan organ-organ manusia. Jangan-jangan kamu ingin menjadi kolektor organ-organ manusia?"

BLEETAAAK!

Kepala Gon dihadiahi jitakan kepalan tinju Killua.

"Jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku ini serius, Gon!" seru Killua merah padam.

"Iya.. iya..!" Gon meringis kesakitan."Kalau begitu buktikan dong kalau kamu bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat."

"Baiklah, aku akan buktikan!"

Tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil itu membuat semua orang yang berkunjung ke kafe terheran-heran melihat mereka. Tapi, Killua dan Gon tidak merasa diperhatikan orang banyak. Mereka asyik berdebat sendiri.

"Nanti kau cepat bosan dan ganti jurusan lagi, Killua. Tujuanmu masih belum jelas."

"Aku yakin ingin menjadi dokter, Gon."

"Masa dari jurusan teknik informatika lari ke jurusan kedokteran? Yang benar saja."

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku bisa masuk kuliah di jurusan kedokteran."

"Oke, aku akan lihat hasilnya bagaimana!"

Terjadi kilatan menyambar di antara Killua dan Gon. Sepertinya mereka saling memberikan suatu tantangan.

"Tunjukkan juga, kau bisa masuk kuliah di jurusan teknik informatika itu."

"Lihat saja nanti hasilnya bagaimana, Killua!"

Gon tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Killua tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tunggu saat itu, Gon."

* * *

_**HEMPASKAN RAGU DAN KEGALAUAN**_

_**GAPAILAH SEMUA ANGAN MIMPIMU**_

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, Gon mendengar kabar bahwa Killua berhasil masuk ke universitas Yorkshin City dengan jurusan kedokteran. Gon senang akhirnya sahabat yang keras kepala itu akhirnya membuktikan janjinya.

"Halo, Gon!" sapa Killua menghampiri Gon.

"Hai, Killua!" balas Gon menyambut sahabatnya dengan hangat.

"Tak kusangka kamu berhasil masuk di jurusan teknik informatika di kampus ini, Gon."

"Kamu juga, Killua. Aku tidak menyangka kamu berhasil menembus jurusan kedokteran di kampus ini."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan erat di tengah para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang lalu lalang di halaman depan universitas Yorkshin City. Killua dan Gon sangat senang.

"Buktikan sekali lagi. Kamu bisa menjadi nomor satu di kampus ini, Killua."

"Kamu juga, Gon. Buktikan kamu menjadi nomor satu di jurusanmu."

"Baiklah, Killua."

Mereka saling bertekad mewujudkan semua cita-citanya. Apakah mereka bisa mewujudkannya?

* * *

_**CERAHNYA HARI BILA TERCIPTA**_

_**MAHA KARYA ANAK MANUSIA**_

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan perguruan tinggi. Pada akhirnya, Killua menjadi dokter yang hebat dan mempunyai rumah sakit sendiri. Sedangkan Gon berhasil menjadi ahli komputer yang andal dan beberapa perusahaan besar merekrut Gon untuk membuat website untuk perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi.

Saat kesempatan emas, di sela-sela kesibukan yang menumpuk, Killua dan Gon menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Mereka bertemu di sebuah tempat, dimana mereka saat SD selalu bermain di sana. Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

Mereka berdua saling duduk di tengah padang rumput sambil memandangi langit biru yang cerah.

"Akhirnya kita sama-sama sukses, Killua," ucap Gon mengawali percakapan.

"Ya, kamu benar, Gon," Killua tertawa lebar."Seandainya saja kamu tidak terus menyemangati aku untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Pasti aku tidak akan tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin cita-citaku ini tidak akan tercapai."

Sejenak Gon melirik ke arah Killua.

"Ya, itulah gunanya sahabat. Kita harus saling memberi semangat kepada sahabat yang tengah kebingungan karena sebuah pilihan. Pilihan untuk hidup itu sulit. Tapi, jika ada orang yang terus memberikan kekuatan semangat dalam diri kita. Kita pasti akan berjuang untuk mencapai sesuatu itu berkat dorongan seseorang yang disebut sahabat. Saling mendorong dan memberi semangat serta kepercayaan. Itulah arti sahabat buatku, Killua."

Killua terpana mendengar perkataan Gon yang semakin dewasa. Sejenak wajahnya merona merah. Ia merasa senang mempunyai sahabat sebaik Gon.

"Gon, terima kasih karena sedari kecil kamu selalu mendorongku untuk terus menjadi nomor satu. Sampai sekarang kamu terus memberi semangat untukku. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Gon," bisik Killua pelan.

"Hah.. apa yang kamu bilang, Killua?" tanya Gon mendengar bisikan Killua itu.

"Ng, tidak ada," jawab Killua mulai melipat tangan dan disanggahkan di belakang lehernya. Ia malu mengatakannya sekali lagi kepada Gon.

"Aku kira kamu bilang kalau kamu sudah mempunyai seorang pacar, bukan ya.."

Mendadak muka Killua memerah padam. Gon tertawa kecil melihat wajah Killua yang tertangkap dengan kemerahannya.

"Hahaha… baru pertama kali aku melihat wajah malumu seperti itu, Killua. Aku baru tahu."

"APAA? APA YANG KAU BILANG, GOOON!"

Killua hendak menjitak kepala Gon. Gon segera kabur menghindari serangan Killua. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di padang rumput luas tersebut.

Begitulah kisah armada masa depan ini. Berakhir dengan cita-cita yang terukir di awan yang biru. Bintang-bintang bertaburan telah digapai. Dunia telah diubah dengan kekuatan sendiri. Inilah namanya persahabatan abadi.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fanfic ini? berikan pendapat, kritik dan kesan kalian di review. **

**Miu akan menunggu reviewnya.**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang telah membaca fanfic ini. Jika sempat, Miu akan membalasnya.**

**Sampai jumpa di beberapa bulan kemudian.**

**Tunggu karya Miu yang berikutnya.**

**Miu akan kembali setelah mendapatkan laptop baru. Katanya mama yang akan belikan. Tapi, persisnya tidak tahu kapan. Huhuhu.. malah curhat. Jangan didengar ya..**

**Salam Miu…**

**Malang nasib buat author seperti aku…. Tidak ada yang mau mereview fanfic ini.. huhuhuhu.. (memohon dengan sangat dengan muka memelas)**

**Hehehe… bercanda kali… jangan bunuh Miu ya.. para reader… maaf… beribu maaf…**

**PISSSSS….. ^_^**


End file.
